X23: Rebirth
by cajun-beauty
Summary: X23 gets a makeover from Kitty, Rogue, Jean, Tabitha and Amara. Can she be normal girl or will HYDRA get her?
1. Chapter 1

X23 was standing in the Danger Rom waiting for the hard stuff to come at her. When Logan finally set it to hard she got ready and _SNIKT _out came her claws. She lunged for the hologram of Omega Red and started parrying it, easily cutting it in half. About an hour later she left the danger room and ran into Kitty.

"Hey, X?" Kitty said.

"Yeah?" X23 replied.

"Do you want to go to the mall with me, Rogue, Jean, Tabitha and Amara?" asked Kitty.

"Sure, I'll come" X answered.

"So X…Can we give you a new name?" asked Tabby, "I mean if you're going to school we can't very well call you X23, can we?"

"Well, I always liked the name Laura…" said X23.

Amara smiled, "We'll call you Laura Logan"

Rogue nodded, "Ah like it"

Laura looked at the floor as the girls dragged her into Versace Jeans. By the time they were done they had maybe three bags of jeans, three bags of tops, a few pairs of shoes and some other stuff (of the underwear and make up variety) . "Holy Mother of God Magneto!" she exclaimed laughing.

"So Laura, how old are you?" Amara wondered.

"I guess around fifteen?" Laura mumbled.

"Sweet, you're my and Amara's age" said Tabby. Then Tabby dragged her into a hair salon were Laura's chocolate hair was streaked with blonde and tipped with dark moss green.

"That looks so good!" Jean gushed.

"Thanks" Laura said.

When they returned to the mansion everyone stared. "X?" Sam breathed in surprise.

"Hey, Sam" Laura smiled.

That night Laura crawled her bed in the room that she shared with Amara. She wore a green tank top with a scoop neck and black plaid boxers, she lay there thinking. "Maybe everything will work out" she thought as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

When she woke up it was Sunday and she was hungry so she headed down to the kitchen and grabbed a strawberry Pop Tart, put it in the toaster and grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge pouring her self a glass of it. The pop tart popped out and Laura set it on a plate and started eating.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Warning Scenes at Bayville High will have lots of OCS.

DISCLAIMER: I am not Stan Lee (or Marvel) thus the X-Men belong not to me

Laura frowned as she looked at her reflection later that day; she wasn't so sure about this anymore. It had been fun to shock everyone but now she was becoming rather self conscious, she looked at the mirror and took a deep breath and walked back downstairs for the official meet & greet. Laughing Laura waited form Jean to telepathic call her downstairs. She was wearing baggy, olive-green pants with zippers and a lot of pockets. She almost looked that she had been born of an army man and rocker in her clothing choice. She also wore a black Happy Bunny top that says, "It's cute how you think I'm listening". She wore a ruby and silver bracelet and silver watch. Her cherry ankle boots had a three inch heel. Around her neck was a silver chain with a cherry pendant. She also had no idea what Logan would think. All of a sudden her thoughts were inturrupted by Jean's voice in her head.

"Laura X, Come On Down!". Laura took a deep breath and headed down the long flight of staires. Logan stood at the feet of the stairs.

"Holy Shit!" he said in shock.

Jean smiled, "Evryone, I'd like to meet Laura X". Sam just stared at her in shock causing Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Jean and Scott to start laughing.

"So…um…what do you think?" she asked.

"It looks…nice" ,he mumbled, " So, Laura, I take it you will be starting at Bayville High?".

"Yeah, I'll be starting as a sophmore", Laura said nodding.

Then next morning Amara's alarm went off scaring Laura awake. She calmed down, climed out off bed and hit the shower. When she came out, her chocolate hair smelt of green apples and she pulled on avery short black armani gucci skirt, with a black leather belt wrapped around her waist. She had leather boots that reach just underneath her knees. The boots had two inch high, making her look at least a little taller. She had a black wife beaters tank top on, with the strap of her black bra showing on both sides.She wore a necklace with a steel dogtag saying X23. She also picked out the black miltary style jacket with silver buttons.

When she returned from breakfast Amara smiled, "You look really good."

"Thanks," Laura said. She looked around nervously until she heard Jean's voice in her head telling her to hurry up because she wouldn't want to be late on her first day. Once they arrived at the school Laura pulled out the schedule and checked to find out who her homeroom teacher was. "Hey, 'Mara? Who is your homeroom teacher?" she wondered.

"Mr. Riverson" Amara answered.

Laura smiled saying, "That's my homeroom teacher!"

"That's good, it means Tabby and I will be able to help you with your class locations", Amara said. The bell rang and Amara and Laura made a beeline for room 666. Tabby looked upas the teacher introduced Laura to the class.

"Hey, Nails" ,she said pointing at the seat in front of her. Laura nodded, smirking at the nickname that she had to admit was better than X23, and took the seat. " So what's your schedule?" asked Tabby.

"Chemistry, English, History, Math, Drama, Gym" she said showing Tabby the piece of paper.

"That's good, you have Chem, Math, Drama and Gym with me and Gym and Drama with Amara." Tabby said.

"Who is that?" asked Laura acknowleging the tall, slim and blonde girl watching her.

"That is Annie Taylor, queen bitch…she drives me insane!" Tabitha said.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura lay back and listened to the Chemistry teacher: Mr. Parker drone about molecules and reactive chemicals.

"Hey, Nails, mind if I make this class a bit more exciting?" asked Tabby

"Hells No! Go right ahead" Laura said.

Tabby smiled evilly and rubbed her hands together, a small ball of yellow energy building and she blew, sending it fling into the test tube of helium and boron. **_KABLAM _**went the test tube as bluish glop flew every where. Laura and Tabby roared with laughter as Mr Parker wiped his face with his sleeve. Laura quieted and faced forward giving Tabby the sign to shut the hell up…which she promptly did. Annie turned around, looked at them and turned to whisper something to her second in command, Cassie Sandsmark.

"Bitch" Tabby under her breath. At lunch, Laura grabbed an orange plastic tray and sliding it over the silver rails; she picked up a turkey burger, fruit salad and a can of Red Bull. She scuttled over towards where Tabby, Amara and Kitty sat suddenly someone stopped her…It was Annie.

"Hey, Laura?" she asked.

"What?" asked Laura.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to eat with us." Annie said smiling.

"Um…well I said I'd eat with Tabby and Amara…" Laura said sheepishly.

"Oh, they won't mind." Annie laughed.

"Okay…" Laura said as she sat down.

"So, L, whose idea, was it to blow up the test tube?" asked Cassie.

"That would be Tabby…" Laura laughed.

"God, that girl is hilarious." Cassie said. Laura nodded, she couldn't see what Tabby had against them, and they seemed very nice. After lunch she met up with Tabby, again, for math.

"I hate Math." Tabby complained.

"I've never tried it." Laura laughed. But just as Tabby had complained: Math sucked. It was way boring. "Ick", she thought, "Tabby was right". Her last period was Drama with both Tabby and Amara. Amara volunteered to head up and recite a speech from Julius Caesar, an irony that was not lost on the New Mutants and Laura, sending her, Tabby and Jubilee into fits of giggles. The teacher looked at them and they quieted annoyed.

"Well, the tryouts for the school play, Romeo and Juliet, are on Friday of next week." said Mrs Van der Woodsen.

Laura smiled, "So, Sammy…are you trying out?"

"I think so…" he said.

"As who?" asked Laura.

"Romeo or Paris…" he said.

"I was thinking of trying out as Juliet."

"Cool, if we both get it, it'll be easy to act ´cause we're friends" Sam said laughing.

"Yeah…" Laura said. After school she headed into the Institute's library to pick up a copy of Romeo and Juliet.


End file.
